Reunion
by HawkRider
Summary: One Shot.Wigglytuff never forgets a friend. And Chatot never gets told what's going to happen.


**Hello everyone. So, this story. The first half has been on my phone for so long, and I've never bothered to finish it or even type up what I've written here. Shame on me.**

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this. It's just a little scene between two of my favourite characters in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. It's a little short, but I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

"Attention everyone!" Chatot called to the ten assembled Pokemon, assembled into two rows.

"HEY! Where's the Guildmaster?"

"Hush Loudred." The Pokemon glared at him.

Chatot cleared his throat. "Thank you Sunflora." The Sun Pokemon beamed at the gratitude. "That is the topic of this announcement." The Music Note Pokemon explained, his feathers ruffled slightly by the routine interruption. "The Guildmaster as left for the day, leaving no specific instructions."

"So we should just do our regular jobs?" Bidoof asked, curious. "Gosh, I wonder what the Guildmaster's doing..."

"I would assume that he is visiting a friend. He mentioned that there would be a guest staying in the Guild tonight. I expect you to have prepared enough food, Chimeco." Chatot was half-way to singing.

"Hey hey, whose the guest Chatot?" Corphish asked, the Music Note Pokemon freezing suddenly.

"Yes Chatot, you are the Guildmaster's right hand Pokemon. Surely he would have mentioned who it was ho is visiting." Dugrio gave a curious look to the immobile parrot.

"Gosh, I hope it won't be someone like Dusknoir..." As Bidoof spoke, a chill seemed to run through the room. A couple of them shivered.

"Chatot, are you all right?" Chimeo chimed worriedly, noticing that Chatot hadn't moved for the last few moments. "Did Shinx's Static get you again?"

"No I'm fine and I know who it is!" Chatot squawked, his wings flapping madly. "Now, your assignments..." His voice was faltering, as any Pokemon could have told.

* * *

"BZZT. GOOD MORNING WIGGLYTUFF."

"Hello Officer." The Guildmaster was speaking in his usual cheery was, despite the fact that he had just entered a prison.

"I ASSUME YOU CAME HERE TO COLLECT HIM." The Magnemite buzzed, leading him through the jail. "I ADMIT. I WISH THAT THE OTHER PRISONERS WERE MORE LIKE HIM. YOU WERE A GOOD INFLUENCE ON HIM."

The two rounded a corner, passing a cell with a sleeping Haunter and a Caterpie using Tackle on the bars. "So Master's been good?" Wigglytuff asked, ignoring a Dragonite that lunged for them as they walked past. The bars shuddered slightly, but they held firm.

"HE HAS A PERFECT RECORD. THE ONLY REQUEST THAT HE MAKES IS FOR NEWS OF WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING." The Magnemite explained. Wigglytuff looked around, realising that he knew the Dragonite – he'd caught him himself back when he used to explore with Chatot.

"Is that you Junior?"

The Balloon Pokemon grinned when he heard the voice, running up to the cell the voice came from and hugging the occupant, and old but tough looking Armaldo. "Master!"

"You should stop calling me that kid." The Armaldo smiled anyway. "You're better than now. Not that I was every really better than you at exploring." He chuckled, smiling slightly as Wigglytuff released him.

"No. I won't. You taught me so much, how can I call you something else?" Wigglytuff smiled. "How are you?"

"Stiff." Armaldo looked tired as well, but nobody commented. "But otherwise all right. I'm looking forwards to being near the ocean again. I've not seen it since long before I met you."

"Why don't we go to the beach?" Wigglytuff said excitedly. "It's opposite the Guild and it's not a long walk. And one of my friends might be there."

"All right Junior."

"BZZT. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THERE WILL BE A CURFEW IMPOSED AND REGULAR CHECK UPS TO ENSURE THAT YOU DO NOT TRY TO MISBEHAVE AGAIN. PERSONALLY, I DOUBT THAT YOU WILL BUT IT IS A FORMALLITY AND NOTHING MORE." The two were startled when the Magnemite spoke, having forgotten that it was still there. "HAVE A NICE DAY."

"Thank you sir." Wigglytuff waved to the Pokemon.

"Good luck on your evolution." Armaldo added. "I'm sure that you'll get there very soon."

"THANK YOU BUZZ."

The two old friends regarded each other briefly, then began to walk back out of the prison. They passed the Dragonite, the Caterpie, the Haunter, and soon they were outside.

"So you're out." The two turned. There was a Sandslash standing beside the entrance to the prison, smiling slightly.

"We're going to the beach." Armaldo spoke. "Come along if you want."

"I'll turn that down." The Sandslash chuckled. "I don't mix well with water. Maybe another time." He walked away, smiling slightly to himself.

"Shall we go Master?" Wigglytuff smiled, looking up.

"Sure Junior. Let's go."

* * *

**See. Short. I was thinking of writing another two scenes, beach and dinner, but I couldn't think of anything and I just wanted to get this done. I hope that you enjoyed this.**


End file.
